Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Te evaporas, me consumes, te elevas y yo me arrastro a tus pies
1. Agua

_**Holaa!**_

**_Son cuatro viñetas, subiré dos por semana, cortitas, espero que les gusten =) _**

* * *

_Agua_

Aun recuerdo tu rostro incómodo, estabas sentada como si fueras una estatua en el borde de la cama, era como si supieras el número exacto y el nombre de todas las mujeres que han estado aquí después de ti, y esa mirada impenetrable me dijo que intuías las que seguirían. Salí fue insostenible la situación, me dio tiempo de pensar ¿qué haría después de ti?.

Pasaron bastantes meses y realmente lo intente, de verdad que lo hice, pero el verte hoy a la distancia mientras salías del ministerio , la forma en la que caminabas sin mirar atrás… supe que no quería cumplir mi promesa de dejarte en paz. El remordimiento me consumió, recordé la última vez que estuvimos juntos, tu beso y abrazo frío, quise alcanzarte antes de que te evaporarás, quise tocarte y eras hielo, me di cuenta al fin que no eras como el aire de necesario,has sido todo, obsesión, desprecio, sueño imposible en todo y en lo que se te quiera ocurrir, pero en estos días, justo en estos días me he dado cuenta que eres como el agua que se escapa de mis manos…

Y si, tengo sed

* * *

_**No se olviden de los reviews...**_


	2. Fuego

_**Hola! **  
_

_**Aquí esta fuego este es mi favorito, es desde la perspectiva de Hermione, espero que les guste! Gracias por sus reviews!**_

* * *

_Fuego_

El sol, para variar, cubre cada calle de Londres, y aunque en cualquier momento se ocultará, no dejo de aprovechar el sentir su calidez sobre mi piel. Miro hacía el lugar donde nos quedamos de ver y estas sentado esperando que llegué y aunque dudo por un instante voy a tu encuentro.

¿Hace cuanto no platicaba contigo? Mucho tiempo, pensé que volverías a ser una extraña molestia en mi vida pero a pesar de ti mismo cumpliste tu promesa y no sabía que tanto me molestaba que la siguieras al pie de la letra hasta hoy.

¿sabes? han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste y sin duda hoy te extrañe más que nunca. No te imaginas como necesitaba estar contigo, platicar…

No fue un buen día, es de esos en los que hay tantas preguntas sin responder, tanto vacío… Dime Malfoy ¿tan impersonal puede ser el sexo? Nombres extraños, sentimientos ajenos, olores irreconocibles, necesidad, orgullo, tristeza, vanidad y mucha soledad.

Tu lo debes de saber y hoy yo lo sé. No comprendo porque justo contigo necesito confesarme, decirte que hay días en que el mundo se me viene encima y un abrazo tuyo acompañado de tu aroma es todo lo que necesito para que la carga no sea tan pesada. Si tal vez necesito que seas tu porque entre tu y yo todo es personal.

Cuando tu me miras en tus ojos hay amor y calidez… cuando me tocas el calor me invade, la sensación de ser consumida por ti, por todo lo que siento cuando estamos juntos y el ardor insoportable de mi corazón cuando no estas… y tú Draco Malfoy eres el único fuego en el que me quiero quemar

* * *

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**espero sus reviews**_

_**Besoos**_

_**Bye**_


	3. Aire

**_Hola! _**

**_Aquí esta la penultima viñeta, espero que les guste!, gracias por sus reviews y alerts =) _**

* * *

**_Aire_**

_Hermione_

El silencio flota sobre los celos, aquellos que no han dejado de acompañarte noche y día desde que estoy aquí.

Hoy no tengo ganas, me he quedado sin aliento para pelear, no quiero espantar fantasmas, no quiero aplacar tu carácter volátil y frío. Hoy no buscaré en tu mirada ese reconocimiento de que a pesar de tus celos y enojo siempre hay algo más importante, eso que me quita el aire y a la vez es lo que me hace respirar.

Fue sin querer que cruzamos miradas y fue tan efímero el momento y a la vez tan intenso… el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos: nublado, problemático y gris muy gris.

Hace días que siento frío, la piel se me enchina y seguimos en silencio. Sé lo que procede, esta vez ¿volarás o desaparecerás? ¿caeré o lograré flotar?.

Espero Draco que esta vez si logres asfixiar este amor que siento por ti.

* * *

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_** besos **_

_**bye **_


	4. Tierra

**_Hola!_**

**_Aquí esta la última viñeta, no es mi favorita, pero es lo que salió_**

* * *

_Draco_

_Tierra_

No hay mapa que muestre el camino que debo seguir, me encargué de cerrar cada una de las puertas que la vida ponía frente a mi. No hay pasajes, caminos largos o cortos ya que todo se fue entre callar y pedir perdón, entre prometer y decepcionarte, entre hacerte sufrir y hacerte feliz.

Sé que la mayoría de las veces no merezco tu amor, ni vivir en el sueño que tu habías construido; aun así no es por eso que decidí poner tierra de por medio y evitar echar raíces a tu lado, es algo más profundo más terrenal. Necesito recorrer mis propios pasos, no puedo dejar que todo el peso de lo que fui y lo que soy caiga sobre ti, debo aprender a ser mi propia brújula que me oriente para llegar al lugar donde merezco estar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos

besoos

bye


End file.
